Su Nuevo Mundo
by Komuro
Summary: Después de recuperarse,Kurumi descubre sus sentimientos por Yuri dándoles la bienvenida de la manera más dulce :) Echi-Warning R&R One-Shot


Hasta ahora, Kurumi jamás había considerado que alguien del grupo iba a estar en peligro de muerte, de alguna manera sentía que había hecho lo mismo que Yukki, cegarse a sí misma de la realidad, resultó(obviamente) un grave error, de todas las personas de la escuela que conocía, jamás imaginó encontrarse a sensei ahí abajo, algo que casi le costó la vida…no…ella en realidad murió, ya era uno de ellos, ya no podía controlarse, todo lo que su mente pensaba en ese momento era en sus mejores amigas y que tan hambrienta se encontraba, era terrible pensar que eso llegó a pasar por su cabeza pero para ese entonces ya había perdido la cordura.

Estaba en uno de los salones que usaban para dormir, se acababa de cambiar a su camisa para dormir y shorts, después de meter su ropa a la mochila se acercó a la ventana mirando hacia el patio de la escuela, veía a los alumnos 'zombies' coger lentamente, deambulando, era aterrador pensar que ella ya se había convertido en uno de ellos, no sabía si llamar milagro a que la medicina haya hecho efecto pero de algo estaba segura; más que del pensamiento de morir le aterraba más pensar que pudo haberles hecho daño a Rii-san,Yuuki y Miki. Ese solo pensamiento la hacía reflexionar que si hubiera tenido la opción en el momento hubiera preferido matarse con cualquier método para que su cuerpo no cobrara vida, pensar en el suicidio es malo pero su obsesión por proteger sus sonrisas era todavía mucho mayor, ella siempre tomó las tareas peligrosas del grupo y seguirá haciéndolo porque ellas tres son lo único que le queda, de alguna manera hasta sentía que su propia humanidad perdió con lo que acababa de suceder.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó, Rii-san había entrado al salón vistiendo una bata para dormir. Tenía una toalla enrollada en su cabeza, aún tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha aparentemente. Le sonrió a Kurumi en cuanto la vio cerca de la ventana y preguntó "¿Cómo te sientes?" Antes de dirigirse a donde estaba la secadora de pelo conectada.

"Normal" Respondió la menor volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

"Ya veo…me alegro" Dijo sinceramente antes de encender la secadora y proceder a quitar los restos de agua de su cabello.

Kurumi sabía perfectamente porque preguntó eso. Por insistencia de la menor se separaron para dormir en salones diferentes, todas estaban en contra pero aun así Kurumi logró separarlas, insistió en que deberían pasar al menos una semana para saber si la medicina hizo efecto correctamente. Después de todo, apenas fue ayer cuando escapó de la muerte y en caso de que empiece a mostrar síntomas quería que Rii-san cumpliera lo que le prometió: Matarla

El sonido de la secadora de pelo cesó y ahogó nuevamente el salón en silencio a excepción de los pasos de los de afuera, la mayor se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada "Voy a apagar la luz"dijo antes de hacerlo. Comenzó a enderezar los futon que habían en el suelo, por supuesto, notó que Kurumi seguía mirando por la ventana, se levantó y fue a su lado "Kurumi…pasa algo?"Preguntó

Kurumi le devolvió la mirada pero rápidamente la bajó, evadiendo contacto visual "Es solo que…no te eh agradecido apropiadamente"

Rii-san la miró confundida "¿Por qué cosa?" Preguntó

"Por no matarme…gracias a ello pude verlas otra vez"

"Oh…Kurumi…"Dijo, rápidamente abrazándola de la cintura, su cara cerca del cuello de la menor "No tienes nada que agradecerme…solo fui una gran…gran…cobarde" Dijo. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta recordando el estado en el que se encontraba Kurumi, fue doloroso haberla visto así.

A Kurumi no le desagradó el gesto, al contrario, sentir el cuerpo de la mayor en el suyo le daba tranquilidad…la hacía sentirse que todavía era humana "Una pequeña parte de mi aun piensa que lo que hiciste estuvo mal…que debiste haberme acabado, te pusiste a ti misma en peligro…pero, cuando desperté y lo primero que vi fue a una linda senpai durmiendo a mi lado simplemente pensé que no podía haber sido más feliz en el momento"

Feliz por sus palabras la mayor se pegó más a su cuello "Tontita" fue todo lo que pudo decir sonriendo.

Después de unos segundos en lo que hacían era sentir el latido de sus corazones mutuamente, lentamente se separaron sus rostros mirándose a los ojos.

"Así que déjame decirlo…muchas gracias Rii-san" Dijo Kurumi con una gran sonrisa.

La mayor no pudo contener lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos pero igual sonrió "De nada"Contestó

Kurumi no sabía si fue por impulso, si fue por ver a Rii-san llorar o porque pensaba que se veía absolutamente tierna, había acercado su rostro hacia la mayor dándole un beso. Fue corto, fue dulce, fue suave, lentamente separó sus labios sonrojada por lo que hizo, bajó su mirada al suelo tratando de no mirar la cara de sorpresa de su senpai "Perdón...solo que, ayer casi muero y ni si quiera había tenido mi primer beso" Dijo nerviosamente. Kurumi sintió las manos de la mayor desde su cintura hasta su rostro, suavemente levantándolo para que la mirara. Esta vez fue Rii-san quien atrapó los labios de la menor en otro dulce beso que duró más que el anterior. Después de romperlo nuevamente para respirar Kurumi casi gimió su nombre "Rii-san…"Sonrojada y no creyendo lo que acababa de suceder.

"Yuri" Dijo la mayor "Solo llámame Yuri"

Con una sonrojez todavía más fuerte en su rostro Kurumi habló "Y..Yuri-san"

Nuevamente Yuri cortó la distancia entre ambas persiguiendo sus labios "Sin el –san" Susurró a sus labios antes de tomarlos.

Kurumi estaba lista para el beso pero esta vez fue diferente de los anteriores, este fue más apasionado, dejando que la lengua de la mayor invadiera su boca y bailara con la suya, entre más tiempo pasaba, más y más sentía extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Quería tocar a la mayor pero estaba insegura de si hacerlo, su mano que estaba en la cintura de Yuri comenzó a subir recorriendo la suavidad de su cuerpo junto con la bata de dormir pero antes de llegar a su pecho se detuvo pensando que arruinaría el momento si lo hacía pero su mano fue tomada por sorpresa por la mano de Yuri que la incitó a terminar su pequeño viaje. Sintiendo la definición de suavidad en su mano, alguien no llevaba brasier. Finalmente rompieron el largo beso agarrando aire entre ellas a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

La mayor le sonrió y se acercó a su oído "¿Quieres ver?" Preguntó refiriéndose a lo que en esos momentos Kurumi tocaba con su mano. Extremadamente sonrojada asintió lentamente. Tomándola de la mano, la mayor la llevó hacia donde estaban tendidos los futon, tomando la almohada de Kurumi la acomodó junto a la suya para hacer un bulto más grande con ellas, acto seguido se recargó sobre ellas y alzó sus manos hacia la menor "Ayúdame" Mencionó

Kurumi tragó saliva nerviosa porque sabía a qué se refería, hizo lo que le pidió, lentamente empezó a levantar la bata de la mayor revelando más y más su piel, empezando por sus hermosas piernas, muslos, cintura, abdomen y le dio un vuelco al corazón en cuanto vio sus grandes atributos, sin embargo, continuó alzando la bata hasta llegar a sus manos finalmente desvistiéndola, lo que quedó frente a ella fue un angelical, hermoso y expuesto cuerpo ante ella, lo único que quedaba eran sus pantys pero eso podía esperar. Por el momento tenía unos apasionados ojos penetrando los suyos, insegura de cómo proceder. De rodillas sobre ella apoyándose con sus manos para no lastimarla y con su mano libre comenzó a remover los mechones de su largo y perfumado cabello que entorpecían su vista hacia el rostro de mayor. Yuri llevó sus manos cerca de su rostro e hizo algo que Kurumi no esperaba, tomando con sus manos la mano de la menor la llevó a sus labios dándole tiernos, cortos pero múltiples besos a su mano, en sus nudillos ,dedos. De alguna manera Kurumi sentía como si los labios de Yuri le estuvieran dando permiso a su mano de poder explorar y eso fue justo lo que hizo en cuanto liberó su mano de tan adorable ataque. Bajando su mano por su cuello, trazando marcas con las yemas de sus dedo pero en el momento en que tocaron su pecho sintió a la mayor estremecerse ante su toque, sintiendo que hizo algo mal rápidamente miró a la mayor que tenía una ligera sonrojez.

"Estás fría" Dijo tímidamente

Rápidamente quitó su mano "Gomen…"Dijo. Sintió los brazos de la mayor envolverse en su cuello y jalarla hacia ella, cerca de su rostro.

"Solo tenemos que calentarnos…¿no?" Dijo antes de atrapar nuevamente sus labios.

Entre más la besaba más se empezaba a volver adicta a los besos, era increíble como en toda su vida no había besado y no sabía de lo que se perdía, besar a la mayor la hacía sentirse segura, relajada, y Kurumi podía sentir que entre más la besaba, más alimentaba a un monstro dentro de ella, un monstro llamado lujuria que empezaba a tener más y más control sobre su cuerpo haciéndola querer más del semi-desnudo cuerpo que tenía ante ella. Después de disfrutar el sabor de su saliva comenzó a ceder ante el pequeño monstro empezando a besar otras partes de cuerpo desde sus mejillas y lentamente bajando a su cuello que al parecer la mayor era sensible en esa parte al escuchar un gemido en el momento que sus labios comenzaron a recorrer su cuello, por supuesto, no se detuvo ahí, haciendo un camino de besos empezó a bajar más sintiendo ahora en su rostro esos atributos que desearía tener. Manteniendo sus manos y su boca ocupadas empezó a pensar en la mayor que gemía mientras acariciaba su cabellera incitándola que siguiera. Kurumi en realidad sabía que ella no era la única que pasaba un mal rato en lo que vivían a diario, ella sabía que la más frágil era Yuri, no importa cuánto aparentaba ser la madura del grupo, sabía que era la que más fácil podía romperse, sabía que era la que más necesitaba esto, si esto podía hacer que Yuri olvidara aunque sea momentáneamente lo que sucedía ahí afuera, encantada lo haría a diario. No quería verla triste. Procedió a bajar aún más besando su suave abdomen casi alcanzando ese lugar más íntimo de cada persona.

Y por supuesto la chica sintió eso, rápidamente llevo sus manos a su entre pierna cubriéndola con ellas "Ahí no…Kurumi" Dijo avergonzada

Kurumi en respuesta le sonrió y empezó a darle pequeños besos a sus manos que le impedían el paso "Déjame hacerlo…Yuri…en verdad quiero hacerlo" Dijo seriamente. Por supuesto que no dijo que era algo que ambas necesitaban aunque fuera cierto. Yuri necesitaba olvidar todo el caos que ha sucedido recientemente y Kurumi…quiere seguir sintiéndose humana…porque ella sentía que ya no lo era. Con una sonrojez más profunda tiñendo sus mejillas Yuri lentamente quitó sus manos dejándose expuesta nuevamente ante la menor. Con su mano removió la última pieza de barrera "Hermoso…"fue todo lo que pudo decir de lo que veía antes de acercar su rostro abriendo la boca.

Quince minutos después, Yuri intentaba controlar su respiración pero era algo inútil ante las explosiones que sentía dentro de su cuerpo, se cubría su rostro tapando la vergüenza que reflejaba en ella. Kurumi limpiaba su rostro con una camisa suya y en cuanto terminó se dirigió a lado de Yuri, agarrando la cobija empezó a cubrir a ambos, sudó mucho y no quería que pescara un resfriado. Acto seguido cruzó por la mayor abrazando su voluptuoso cuerpo, disfrutando los acelerados latidos de corazón de la mayor. Yuri se acurrucó al cuello de Kurumi y empezó a darle amorosos besos en él, ¿besos de agradecimiento? Kurumi no sabía pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo estaba disfrutando.

"Es tu turno" Escuchó que dijo la mayor desde su cuello.

Intentando suprimir la vergüenza que se empezaba a reflejar en su rostro dijo "E..E…Estoy bien" La inseguridad le pegó un gancho al hígado, ¿cómo podría mostrarle su flacucho cuerpo ante semejante belleza?, por supuesto, Yuri no se rindió tan fácilmente y empezó a subirse juguetonamente encima de la menor mientras le levantaba la camisa. Empezó con risas entre ambas, después se miraron profundamente y por ultimo sus labios nuevamente se cruzaron dejando que la pasión nuevamente invadiera sus cuerpos.

Kurumi no sabía si tenía un futuro, pero si de algo estaba segura es que su mundo comenzó nuevamente con Yuri, mientras la tuviera a ella, este mundo destruido en el que habitaba no tenía importancia.

NA: Waaaaahhh no puedo creer lo que me tardé en hacer esto (un simple one-shot :/) pero es que me envicié con un Fanfic y me lo tuve que acabar de leer antes de proseguir con esto T.T.Y sobre el fic…Komuro-echi al ataque! :D, en verdad me fascina Kurumi…o más bien personajes que tienen un lado femenino pero también tienen cierta masculinidad en como hablan, se visten o se comportan, algunos ejemplos son Rize de Gochuumon wa Usagi desu ka, Yoko Inukuma de Kiniro Mosaic, Sakura Kyouko de Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica,y por supuesto no falta Matsuri de Citrus( un poquito manipuladora 0.0).En fin este fic fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras hacia un capítulo de otro fic y aunque tenga mucho echi (jeje) me gusta creer que me enfoqué más en los sentimientos mutuos de ambas, sin más que decir les agradecería un review con su opinión respecto a mi primer fic de Gakkou -niii mi siguiente capítulo será de "Una Grieta en su Barrera"(Citrus) si les interesa pasen por mi profile :)


End file.
